


Absolute Territory

by morgellons



Category: A Quiet Place (2018), Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Invader Zim, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Predator
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Multi, One Shot Collection, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stockings, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: One shot book of monster and alien fluff and smut, starring You the Human! Open to suggestions, but it depends on my familiarity with the franchise. TW for every chapter.





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

>   * Zim
>   * Gender ambiguous RC
>   * No trigger warnings
> 


He always looked so perfect like this. Irkens didn’t need to sleep, of course, but it was occasionally a choice made by certain individuals. And you were glad that he was one of them. The way his gentle purring resonated through his willowy body was nothing short of heartwarming. Though his little claws dug a bit too sharply into your thighs, you dared not move them.

Zim’s soft breaths hitched as your fingers brushed the base of one antenna. His magenta eyes cracked open slowly, blinking fondly when they settled on you. Shifting up to sit comfortably, he took your arm and draped it around his shoulders, tucking himself into your side. “You’re still here,” he grumbled, idly fiddling with your collar.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” you smiled. Zim scoffed at your nickname, craning his neck to take a defiant nip at your neck. He rarely did draw blood, and this time was even lazier than usual. The serrated edges grazed your skin as his segmented tongue traced a sloppy line up to your jaw. You shivered when he bit harder just underneath your ear. Hands finding his sizable hips, you squeezed gently as he continued to lap at the marks he had left. Zim paused for a moment, then sank his teeth down, breaking your skin with a sharp sting. You felt the warm fluid drip down and pool in at your clavicle, which was then whisked away.

He pulled away to look at you, a sly toothy grin on his face. Your blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth. His eyelids dropped and antennae perked when you wiped it from his flushed cheeks. As your fingers trailed down to his chest, he leaned giddily into your touch, spine curving as you traveled lower. Zim caught your hand as it hovered over his stomach and wriggled in closer, tunic riding up just over his hips. He curled a clawed finger underneath his garter, looping the strap around it while he squeezed you in his other hand.

“Well, why didn’t you say so,” you purred, slipping your hand out of his and flipping his light frame onto his back. Pulling him to the edge of the bed, you situated yourself between his shyly parted legs. The dim morning light exposed the small patch of pale green between his panties and thigh highs, which were fully visible as you helped him pull the fuchsia top over his head. Your hands ran over his smooth chest to his soft belly, then over the sloping points of his hips. His pulse quickened under your slow caress, the subtle trembles in his delicate flesh fully evident to you. You slipped your fingers lower until they were hooked under the hem of his panties, then slowly pulled them down to be discarded with the tunic.

You cupped your hands around Zim’s hips again. He squirmed as you dropped one hand to the start of his thigh and teasingly rubbed a thumb over his slit, which was already slicked wet with his excited fluids. As you slid your fingers down his supple mound, he suddenly grabbed your wrist, holding you in place. Zim’s little claws poked at your skin as he whined, bucking his hips impatiently. You hushed him and pressed a finger to his lips, which parted slightly to lick at the oily sheen.

“What’s your rush,” you whispered, slipping back down to massage slow circles over his groin. He squirmed as you pushed your middle finger between his warm folds, the tip of his hidden shaft curling away shyly as you grazed past it. Your other hand ran up and down the slight curves all across his torso, his silken verdant skin giving to your touch. Working in two more fingers roused a guttural moan in his throat.

Zim’s trembling legs wrapped tightly around your waist as you dipped in and out of his warmth. Sharp claws scratched desperately at your back through his black stockings. His hands tugged at the bedsheets and his antennae flattened, drool streaking his lip in pleasure. Slowly, you coaxed his shaft out, stroking either side between your fingers until it slid gradually out of his tight cunt.

His heavy breathing caught in his throat as you wrapped a circle around the base of his ribbed cock. It didn’t look too different from his tongue, just longer, thicker, and much more slippery. Biting his lip, Zim’s moans were far from concealed as you pressed a thumb on his underside, working it leisurely to tip and down again.

“Mmph… hurry up,” he mewled, hugging you with his thighs. You smirked, nodding as you rubbed his tapered tip between your fingers before making a fist around his base. He pressed the side of his face into the duvet, eyes squeezing shut when you began to pump your hand down his erection. It hardened in your hand with every stroke, throbbing needingly as you twisted and curved your grip on the sensitive organ.

“Open. Look at me,” you whispered, cupping his cheek and turning his half-covered face forward again. Zim obliged, eyelids lifting only slightly to watch as the soft rocking of his hips matched with the rhythm of your strokes. He chewed your hand as he edged closer, the tension coiling in his belly with each wave of pleasure.

He stifled a cry as all the pressure released, hot rosy ropes spilling onto his chest and down his cock, his trembling legs squeezing your sides even tighter than before— marks surely to be left from his clawing. You jerked him through orgasm, drawing heated moans from him which urged you to continue. More cum dribbled from his thin tip, coating your fist until the pulsating faded and he squirmed under your firm grip.

You gently kneaded his mound, thighs, and belly with both hands as the organ disappeared into his slit. Zim whined at the growing overstimulation, his fingers suddenly finding yours. They interlaced awkwardly as he had fewer, but he still clutched tightly onto you. You stayed like this with him for a moment when he refused to let go. His round eyes gazed hazily into yours and his rapid breathing slowed. When his hold on you finally relaxed, you slipped away and stepped back from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

He sat up almost immediately, antennae pricked up as he stared at you inquisitively, but also with a hint of dejection. He laced his fingers in his lap modestly, waiting for your attention. You circled back to cup his cheek reassuringly, to which he smiled, touching your hand with his. “Wait here,” you cooed, placing the hand back over his other.

You returned with two warm cloths— one small and one large— fresh from the drier. They were completely devoid of water, you were sure to affirm— just fluffy and soft to the touch. You wiped away all the remaining stickiness, from his chest down to the edge of his garters. Zim hissed as you toweled his sensitive areas, but quickly calmed when you moved onto his hips.

Once he was dry, you wrapped him carefully in the larger cloth, pulling him close as you climbed back into bed. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, a curt hum evidence of his content. You planted a chaste kiss on his forehead and held him by the small of his back.

It wasn’t long before his antennae drooped and his eyes closed as he gave in to sleep once again, curled up beside you so happily.  



End file.
